Angelic Demon
by ImTheOneWhoWrites
Summary: Rin and Yukio have a little sister. She's going to school with them. Did I mention she's only 7. (I wrote this a while ago and kind of forgot about it. I probably won't update it very often but I will try to continue the story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ania Takashin, now Okumura. is a sweet little girl if you don't get on her bad side. She is a bit taller than most kids her age and has blonde, almost to the point of white, hair and silver eyes that look like the moon. She grew up with the nickname Angel. But that was before they truly met her and started playing with her. As soon as someone made her angry or she tried to help anyone, people ended up getting hurt. It was as if she turned into a demon. Therefore earning her the name, Angelic Demon. Growing up in an orphanage she was an outcast. Seeing strange things such as little creatures that stole peoples things. She tried to help people getaway from the little monsters but she always ended up getting in trouble. People always blamed her for the bad things that happened even though al she did was try to prevent it. She was all alone. Running away from the orphanage and the village at the young age of 5 trying to get away from the evil creatures and mean people who haunted her dreams.

A year after she ran away from the orphanage she met a priest. His name was Shiro Fujimoto. He told little Ania about Demons. He told her that if she wanted to learn more that she needed to go with him and that he would teach her about exorcism until his youngest son went to True Cross Academy in a year. Even though she would be too young he said it wouldn't matter since he could give her permission to become an exorcist if she was ready. He told about what she would be able to learn from him and about True Cross Academy. For one year he trained her. No one ever thought that she would be able to learn so quickly and pick up on all of the things Father Fujimoto taught her. Poor little Ania thought that the brutal training would never end but she stuck o it wanting to help all of the people in the world. She ended up advancing further than anyone would have thought possible at her age. She advanced far enough to become a Middle Second Class Exorcist. Just below Kio-san, Shiro's youngest child also known as Yukio. Soon she would be departing for True Cross with Kio-san and leaving Rin-san, the older of the twins, behind.

After spending a year with father (Shiro), Rin, and Yukio, they had become her family in every way possible. Rin was the playful, protective, fun, older brother where as Kio was the studious, quiet, protective type. Rin ended up being her favorite and she would miss him a lot. She always could go to him whenever she wanted to have fun or if someone was making fun of her or calling her demon and he would always protect her. She had been through so much already in her life and had to grow up quickly. Rin gave her a chance at the childhood she always wanted and never got to fully have. At True Cross Ania will be the assistant for Yukio. Her one hope while at True Cross is that she doesn't mess up. Yukio had worked so hard for it that she didn't want to ruin it for him. She ended up getting the second highest scores on the entrance exams and is now First Year Co-Representative. After finding out that she was a genius she ended up skipping to the same level as Rin and Yukio. With just one slip up she could be pushed down a level and have to start over again. Plus, she really doesn't want to be separated from her brothers. Oh and one more thing. Little Ania has a huge secret that only father knows about. She is also a child of Satan, like Rin, and his first and only daughter.

-Angelic Demon-

A little 7 year old woke up to the sound of a guys voice saying, "Come On Ania! You need to wake up now if we aren't going to be late."

"Huh? Okay." Ania said sleepily getting herself out of bed. "How long do we have until we have to get going Kio-san?"

"You have half an hour to get ready, have food, and be in the car that will drive us to True Cross." he said going back to his checklist of all the things he needed.

Nodding her head sleepily as she dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready.

"Kio-san! Have you packed my stuff and sent off the boxes?" she asked him coming into the kitchen waiting for her breakfast enjoying being able to act like a little kid.

"Yes Ania. Your boxes should already be in the dorm. I have arranged for you to have a room right next to mine in our own building just incase. We need to make sure no one finds out about your secret. Iknow you have verygood control and you are a prodigy but that doesn't mean that you don't make mistakes."

"Yeah, Sure, Whatever." she said carelessly, "Now, where is my breakfast?"

"The school arranged for us to have breakfast there. The car is already here. We need to go."

"What about Rin-san? I haven't said bye yet!"

"I wrote him a note explaining that we had to leave early. We'll come back later today for anything we miss. You can say goodbye then."

"We better come back later than." She said giving him the 'If we don't come back I will kill you look'.

"Let's go then!" She shouted, her mood suddenly doing a 36, as she ran out to the gates.

Kio-san followed and approached the driver.

"We are ready to go now. Could you please take us to True Cross Academy?" Kio asked the driver getting out his money making so the driver would be more compliant.

The driver nodded his head and then we where off to go see our new school.

Ania looked over at Kio and noticed that he looked worried.

"What's wrong Kio?" Ania asked.

"I am worried about nii-san. What if something happens while we're gone. He has been getting more aggressive lately and he saw that demon in the store. I am worried he will soon find out, soon start seeing them. Then all of them will go after him. What will happen then. Yesterday, when he got back from the interview, he explained something that sounded like he saw them. I am almost sure it will be released soon and I am worried about what will happen if it happens while we're away. If it happens I want to be there to help. He might get mad and say something stupid. We all know that that will be bad. If what he says effects father enough then…"

"Stop ranting. If you keep on talking about it like that, it will happen."

Kio nodded calming down somewhat seeing the sense in what Ania was saying.

"I think we are here." I said to Kio as we pulled up to the school.

We got out of the car and made our way into the school. It was amazing. I would have probably stood the with my mouth hanging open for ten minutes if it wasn't for Kio dragging me along up to our rooms.

"Do you have your key, Ania?" Kio asked.

"Aye! I will be taking lessons with you though since my entrance exams where a success."

"Yes you will. Are you good to be left alone to unpack?"

"Yeah.

"Okay. I'll be next door if you need anything." Kio said leaving the room.

I nodded to him as he left me alone. I am so glad I get a room to myself. They organize all the rooms by age and level and since I am too young and still got the second highest scores on the entrance exams, I get a room all to my self. Plus the fact that they give the two top scoring students their own rooms.

I'm almost done. I'm just going to leave the rest for later. I thought to myself as I walked back over to Kio's room.

"Hey, are you ready to go back. It's almost night time."

"Yes, but first I'm going to call father. I would have thought they would have called by now."

"Okay. But put it one speaker. I want to talk to them too!"

Kio takes out his phone and dials 'fathers' number.

After a few rings it went to voice mail.

"Call Rin. Then if he doesn't pick up, call the church." I told him.

He nodded dialing those two numbers.

I really hope that Kio didn't jinx it earlier. I don't want father to die.

Both of the numbers went to the voice mail.

"Maybe we should head back home now." I said feeling sick to my stomach.

Kio nodded and we ran out to the road and called a car.

Kio asked the man to take us to the church as quickly as possible. I had a bad feeling about this. No one answered the phones. They might be protecting Rin from the demons. If they are, who knows what stupid thing that Rin will say.

"They're all going to be alright. Right Kio?" I asked him letting some of my fear show.

"I hope so."

We arrived at the church and what I saw my made my heart stop. It looked like someone had attacked them. Me and Kio ran inside to see what had happened. The sight that we saw shocked us. Rin was kneeling there with a sword in his hand, looking half demon. The other thing I saw shocked me somewhat more. I saw 'father' lying on the ground, dead. I began to cry. He was the only one who had ever been nice to me. Yet, I couldn't protect him!

I felt my demon side coming out more. Shoot! I couldn't let this happen. I need to calm down.

I felt someone pull me into a warm hug. I looked up and it was Kio.

"Calm down," he told me. "It's okay. Let it out. You'll be okay"

I just pulled him closer to me and cried into his shirt. This couldn't be happening. Father.

I ran over to Rin and started crying harder. He looked so devastated. What would happen to Rin now? Where would he go? I know that both me and Kio have the Academy we can go to but Rin. He'll be all alone. Yeah, sure. He has the other people at the church but its just not the same.

Rin pulled me into a hug and started whispering calming thoughts in my ear. It wasn't until I felt drops of water on my head that I realized that he was crying too. After a while I got too tired and fell asleep. I don't really remember what happened except that someone must have carried me to bed since the next morning when I woke up I was back in my room.

-Angelic Demon-

It was about midday and I was still at 'fathers' grave. I've been there since I woke up this morning. I just couldn't let him go.

"You know, even when we leave for True Cross today we won't be leaving him. He will always stay in our hearts." I heard a voice say from behind me. "I brought you some food. You need to eat, it's not healthy to skip meals."

"Kio!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him tears running down my face.

"It's okay Ania. Be strong. Father wouldn't want to see your beautiful little face crying."

After I had calmed down a bit I looked up at Kio and asked him, "What's happening to Rin? Where will he go?"

"Don't talk about him."

"Kio-san! It's not Rin's fault 'father' died. He didn't know. He was scared! He didn't realize!"

"I don't care. What he did allowed Satan to take over fathers body and kill him."

"Don't be mean. I know you loved 'father' but he would have wanted you to take care of Rin now. Not hurt him! Be nice okay!"

"Fine, we have to put up with him anyways since he will be coming with us to True Cross. Father left him a phone with Mephisto's number on it. He will come to the school and learn how to be an exorcist. He will also be sharing a room with me since we can't let anyone know his secret. He is only slightly less powerful than you but the demons don't know about you yet. They only know about him."

"And lets keep it that way."

"We should head back. The car should arrive soon."

"Okay. Just don't be too hard on your brother. He really loves you and would never do anything to hurt you."

Kio nodded and walked away back to where the car would be. I quickly ate up the food Kio brought me and then followed him, but not without first saying to 'father', "I will see you soon. I miss you already but I have to go. Thank you for everything."

I ran over to Rin and asked him to give me a piggy back ride.

"Alright, hop on!" he said.

"Yay! Giddy up horsy!"

Then a pink limo pulled up. Mephisto or Mr. Faust got out of the car and looked at Rin. Rin put me down and told me to go hang out with Kio-san while he talked. I nodded and ran over to Kio's room.

"Come on Ania. Mr. Faust just pulled up. He's taking over guardianship of us. Although, his real name is Mephisto."

"Oh, so that's what he looks like. I always wondered that!"

"Hurry. We don't want to be late." Kio said walking away to go see Mr. Faust. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm glad we won't be apart now nii-san. Thank you for taking care of us Mr. Faust."

I ran up behind Kio and said, "Rin-san! We get to stay together now! Thank you for coming Mr. Faust. What would we do without you!"

"I do not know little one!" Mephisto said treating me like a little kid. "Now we must go. We do not want to be late."

We all climbed in the car me and Kio ready in out uniforms, Rin brooding, Me reading a book, Kio looking over his speech, Mephisto whistling.

After a while, Mephisto told us that we where arriving and that Rin needed to get his uniform on.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier!" Rin yelled as we pulled up to the school.

"Wait, RIN! Let me get out of the car first. I don't want to see you change. That's icky!" I yelled as I hopped out of the limo.

A minute later Kio and Rin got out of the car and we where off to go see the welcoming ceremony.

We sat down in the huge hall and waited for it to start.

The principle droned on and on and then finally he said, "Now welcome First Year Representative, Yukio Okumaru." Yukio walked up to the front with Ania following him and jumping on his back.

"Wait! Yukio's …" Rin started saying to Ania looking startled at the new discovery.

"And Co-Representative Ania Okumura." the principle continued slightly confused as Ania and Yukio walked up on the stage.

After the ceremony finished. I left quickly texting Kio telling him I was going beck to my room to finish unpacking and get ready for the lesson later today. Truthfully, I just wanted to escape the crowd. There where too many people and many of them would probably ask me what I was doing here and where I was going. I didn't really want to be singled out. I'm already singled out enough as it is.

I was putting the finishing touches on my room when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey, Ania. Can you let me in." I heard Rin's voice say from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and told him to come in.

"I didn't realize you knew where my room was?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I asked Yukio. Do you know why he's been acting so cold toward me lately?"

I sighed, "It's not my place to say Rin-san. If you really want to know ask him yourself. I'm not going to interfere this time. If I have to I will but please try and work it out yourselves!"

"Okay. Anyways, I have to go."

"Okay. Good luck!" I yelled after him as he walked down the hall.

I wonder if he knows that is room is right next door. Oh well, I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit. I'm tired.

-Angelic Demon-

I woke up from my map and looked at my clock. Oh no. I'm going to be late. I got up and grabbed my keys and my bag and ran to the class.

When I got there I saw people standing outside of the room and no sign of Kio and Rin.

"Why are you all standing outside?" I asked them.

Some guy with a yellow streak in his hair spoke up and said, "Some stupid guy started yelling at the teacher and he told us to go outside."

"Shit!" I swore. "I'll be right back."

I quickly opened and shut the door to find that there where demons all over the place and Rin had his sword out.

"WHEN I SAID TO SORT IT OUT I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THIS!" I yelled at both of them quickly shooting the remaining demons.

They both stopped and stared at me.

"Nice of you to join us Ania. I was waiting for you." Kio said.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. That's not the point though."

"Wait! You knew about this too!" Rin interrupted.

"Yes, but…."

"I trusted both of you and you kept this secret from me!" Rin shouted.

"I'm sorry Rin, I truly am. I just didn't want you to have to life the same life I led." I said looking to Kio for the okay.

Kio nodded.

"Look, I'm like you too. I'm also a demon but I never had my powers sealed. Do you remember what I was like when I came to the church. I didn't want you to end up like that. I've learnt to control it and so will you. Do you understand now. No one wanted you to end up like that. We all loved you to much for that to happen. Just please calm down and learn to control your powers so you don't end up like that."

Rin nodded calming down.

"And you!" I shouted at Kio. "I told you not to hurt him and be mad at him. We went over this already!"

Kio looked down, ashamed.

"Now, both of you make up!' I yelled at them.

They looked at each other and said sorry while shaking each others hand.

"Good, now that's over, we have a class to teach and you have a class to attend so lets get everybody back in here and start class. "

After letting everyone back in I was pulled to the side by Kio.

"Do you have any demon blood? Mine got knocked over."

I nodded going to my bag and pulling it out.

"Hello class, I am Okumaru Ania. I will be your Assistant teacher. Pleased to meet you all."

One girl raised you hand and asked, "Aren't you a little young to be teaching?"

"Yes, Yes I am. However I'm also a Middle Second Class Exorcist which is higher than all of you and have the credentials to teach. I have been learning my exorcist powers since I was 6."

The whole class bar Rin looked surprised.

"Now, shall we get started. I have better places to be."


	2. BIG NOTICE!

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hey guys! I'm so sorry about this but I don't have the time or ability to write anymore. I am handing all my stories over to my good friend deadlilli. She is also on wattpad under the name dead_lilli. She will try to update those stories for you. I'm sorry again guys. I currently don't have the ability to move my fingers that much so I can't type. It's a pain. I had to use a voice to text converter to do this and how many times I had to say this over and over again you have no idea. I gave my friend outlines of how I wanted all of my stories to go. I hope you don't mind her taking over. Have a great life guys. This will probably be my last post. /span/p 


End file.
